Wait he's your what!
by thequietCanadian
Summary: its been a long time since 479er has seen Wash and Carolina but a chance meeting on chorus changes that and 479er is reunited with them and her brother?


Hello this fanfic is based off a tumblr post i saw and thought was a cool idea. I will leave a link too the post here. anyways hope you like it and please enjoy and review :)

post/121238639523/goodluckdetective-hello-red-verses-blue-fandom

* * *

he sky's she was flying in were a nice clear blue. You wouldn't have known that she was flying away from a burning city. She had been flying for more than an hour from it and inside her airship were the so called war heroes and surprisingly some old friends.

"Everyone okay back there?" 479er asked. It was far to quiet for her liking. Even when someone was injured on her ship there was noise,but now nothing.

"Yeah we're fine back here" a familiar male voice replied it took 479er a minute but she realized it was Wash's. It had been a long time since she had seen him.

"It depends on what your definition of fine is" came a female voice. Also familiar but 479er recognized it immediately. Carolina. Same as always snippy curt and to the point. It made 479er smile.

"Well we'll be landing in a little bit try not to blow up my ship okay Wash".

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Came his surprised reply. 479er let out a small laugh.

"Really Wash I thought you'd recognize me but it has been awhile"

"Seriously who are you?"

"Tell you what once we land why don't we have one of those nice little reunions and you can introduce me to all of your nice little friends how about it rookie?" She could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out who she was. She snickered. Good old Wash trying to figure everything out.

"We're you from project freelance?" He asked in a very paranoid tone. She sighed and went to reply but Carolina beat her to it.

"Wash this isn't the most important thing right now can it wait I'd much prefer if we were on the ground when you interrogate her wouldn't want you crashing another ship and epsilon isn't active to help pull the information out of the airships system"

" it wasn't my fault the ship crashed! I thought we established that" 479er could hear the exasperation in Wash's voice. There was a chorus of wasn't any of us either after he said it too. 479er smirked under her helmet Wash and Carolina were with some very interesting people. 479er heard quiet conversations going on in the back of her ship after that. She couldn't follow much of it but she understood that one someone had died and two someone or something was hurt and Carolina was seriously concerned. It was interesting to see how much Carolina and Wash had changed over the years.

"We're almost to our destination so if you're not buckled in I suggest you do that now" 479er said to the back. There was a pause in the conversation before it picked up again. Obviously everyone was strapped in or they just didn't care either way it wasn't 479ers responsibility to double check all she had to do was fly the airship. They landed with no problem and once on the ground 479er opened the back of the ship. She heard fast footfalls run out of the ship.

"Kimball wait" Wash yelled after her. As he and the rest of them walked out.

"Just let her go Wash, she just needs some time" Carolina advised.

"It's not everyday somebody like Doyle sacrifices themselves besides didn't you want to know who are mysterious airship pilot is?"

"Yeah I do actually, hey lady get out here and don't try anything or I'll shoot" Wash shouted at her. 479er rolled her eyes and as she made sure everything was off on her ship.

"Geez Wash chill, God you were so much more chill before" 479er said as she exited the ship. There wasn't much light in the holding bay as she walked out but near the exit she could tell that Wash and his friends were pointing their guns at her. As she stepped out of the back. She saw Wash and Carolina visibly relax some.

"479er?" Carolina asked in awe. If 479er hadn't had her helmet on they would have seen her huge smile.

"The one and only in the flesh" she said happily.

"How the hell did you end up here?!" Wash asked. 479er frowned.

"How do you think? Got sent out here to deliver some cargo and like everyone else who's here crashed" 479er said sarcastically

"Right well it's uh good to see you" wash replied uncertainty.

"You too now are you going to introduce me to your new friends or am I just going to have to find out on my own"

"Uh yeah sorry about that okay well uh this is Sarge" Wash pointed to the soldier closes to him in red.

"Nice to meet you little lady" the man name Sarge said while offering her his hand. She took it and shook.  
"Nice to meet you too sir" she said giving him a mock salute. Her eyes then moved over to the guy or girl beside him in Maroon armor.

"You know you're kind of cute for a sim trooper" 479er said to the Maroon solider.

"What"

"I said..." She was cut off as the soldier took off running.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to talk to girls!" He shouted back in a girlish squeal.

"That over there is Simmons and as you can tell he doesn't do very well around girls. I'm Griff and I honestly don't care who you are so I'm leaving". The orange suited soldier than turned around marched away. She heard Wash sigh, and she shrugged her shoulders she didn't really care either. Wash pointed to another one of them.

"The pink one-"

"Lightish-red " wash gave him an annoyed look for cutting him off but continued

" is Donut and the robot beside him is named Lopez but unless you speak Spanish he can't really communicate". 479er went to go shake hands with the lightish-red soldier but was pulled into a hug by him instead.

"it's really nice to meet you, you know Wash and Carolina don't talk much about their past so it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to" 479er said as Donut released her. She waved at the robot but he just looked at her and said something in Spanish and walked off.

"The teal colored one is Tucker and-" Wash was cut off once again this time by Tucker

"So you're 479er huh well why don't you come to my place and we can be the 69ers BOW-CHIKA-BOW-WOW". 479ee just stared at him for a minute, and you could hear Wash mumbling to himself about why he was doing this.

"You know I'm a pilot right I could ride you from here to next year". Tucker stood there speechless.

"Something wrong there big boy? Or you just not used to being hit-on?".

"What! No I'm totally used to it girls are hitting on me all the time in fact-" Tucker's mouth was quickly covered by Washes hand.

"Anyways, the purple one over there is Doc but uh don't go to him if your injured he won't be much help, Grey could help you if you are injured she's the one in the federal army armor with purple trims but uh be careful and last is-"

"FRECKLES!" The blue soldier screamed at the top of his lungs. He dropped his gun which for some odd reason shot confetti out of it. But 479er didn't have much time to think about that as the soldier came barreling at her. He tackled her in a bone crushing hug that caused her to fall leaving both of them sprawled out on the ground.

"CABOOSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! I'm so sorry he doesn't usually, actually yeah he usually acts like this but-" Wash paused mid-sentence as both Caboose and 479ers helmets fell off as they tried to get up.

"Michael?" 479er asked in astonishment. Caboose smiled and nodded his head. Everyone else just stared.

"You know each other?" Carolina asked.

"Well duh he's my younger brother" the Reds and the blues quickly noticed the similarities after she said that. Both had blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only real difference for their facial features was the plethora of freckles on 479ers face.

"Wait Michael why the hell are you in a war zone you should be in college!"

"Funny story, I entered the wrong building and well ended up in the army that turned out to not actually be the army and well it's a long story... What were we talking about?" 479er sighed and just shook her head smiling.

"So wait he's your what? Seriously?!" Tucker asked astounded. 479er gave him a funny look.

"yeah he's my brother thought that was obvious" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well now that you're stuck here what are you going to do? I mean you could always stay with us but it's not the safest place for you" Wash told her this in a matter of fact tone. She smirked at him.

"Well it's not like I can leave so I think I'll stick around for a while besides it seems like trouble likes to follow you around and well I always liked a good fight"


End file.
